You, me and her
by HARLLEN
Summary: Rose Tyler is a woman who simply had the worst week or even life of all time, but with small actions of fate she ends up meeting John, a guy as crazy as she is and who will make her feel loved like never before. years. Crossover doctor who with movie you me and him, AU. Comedy and romance.
1. the dirty smouth

**Hello guys! This is my first time as a writer here, first because I am posting in English being that I am Brazilian and according to this platform is very difficult to move lol, but finally, I decided to do this fanfic because I watched the movie you me and him and I loved it the role played by Tennant and I found it sad what happened at the end of the movie (by the way if you want to watch the movie don't read because it has spoiler in the first chapter) so to ease the poor pain in my heart I decided to join him with Rose who I love passion and I think he suits her a lot in any role, ah! Attention, language a little heavy so if you are not comfortable do not read please, except have a good reading!**

* * *

He looked at the bag once more and smiled at the thought of Olivia's hatred when she saw the toy in the middle of her son's mess or rather, when she saw him swaying with pleasure making noise all over the house. Since Alex's pregnancy, John has been very close to his lesbian neighbors and during that time discovered many details about them, two of them was how much Olivia hated noise and the other was, she did not go with his face, of course in recent months she learned to accept him and even like him a little, but she was still very annoyed by his actions and with that he got a hobby, annoy the blonde and that's exactly what he will do, bought a beautiful rattle for his nephew, yes, he loved that little creature, gave him little glimpses of what might have been with his son, such a thought brought him a little annoyance, did not like to think of his beautiful boy or girl alive.

He took a deep breath and looked around to see that he was still inside the children's toy store and eventually lost himself in thought, walked to the door and opened feeling the cool breeze of the day, grinned at the sky and seeing the sun that today it was more in sight, it was a beautiful day and it was feeling great, so great that she decided to walk today, left the car in the garage and chose to breathe in the fresh London air; He looked out over the city and felt relaxed with the calm, it was Sunday rest day, staying home with a nice cup of tea.

"You crap!" She was startled by the scream that came from a woman leaving one of the houses in the suite, and a man was behind her, all in rumpled clothes, betrayal, John thought, slowed his pace to watch the confusion and saw that she He was pushing the guy into the house again closing the door.

"Stay there and don't come after me." She started walking toward him totally stressed and ended up bumping into him. "Whoa! Calm down".

"Fuck you!" She cursed loudly and continued on her way, the woman was devastated by this he was sure he could catch a glimpse of her face smeared with makeup caused by crying, betrayal was shit he knew it well, decided to go his way and forget the "dirty mouth" and go your way.

Ymhymhymhymh

He knocked on the door and Olivia answered.

-Oh, it's you. - she replied discouraged to see that it was John at the door, was happy with his quiet house and listening only to his son's laughter in his room, Alex could not be here, some relative of her was birthday and well she could not be here on that weekend. week.

"Where is my nephew?" He asked entering the house and looking around the house wanting to see the chubby and smiling creature.

-Is there in the room just changed the diaper, what's in the bag? -she asked.

"Oh, nothing much of a job." - Said deviating from the subject.

–Of the website? "She had to be curious, didn't she?" He thought.

-Yep. Not to show what he bought left Olivia in the room and went upstairs to the room where the baby was, without delay heard the noise of toys being rolled on the floor, opened the door and saw the boy super concentrated in the cube with geometric shapes and Pretty colorful.

-Hello little one! - John said catching the attention of the boy who soon opened a beautiful smile, she already knew her uncle. "Look what I brought to my big boy." He removed the rattle from the bag and the baby immediately began to make rambling sounds, but it was noticeable that the baby was glazed in the toy and wanted it at that very moment, it was not for nothing that he began to scream; John couldn't deliver the rattle now, Olivia would soon hear and take from the boy besides scolding John and that the man didn't want; put his finger over his mouth asking the poor boy to be silent, but it was no use, seeing that he could not hold the rattle put him well hidden in the toy chest of the boy who instantly burst into tears, unlucky ... pure; John picked him up and tried to shut him up, but there was no point in the boy seeming to scream more.

-What's going on here? -Olivia appeared with a serious face ready to complain to John.

-I don't know I was just kidding. He tried unsuccessfully to make up some excuse to cover up the toy he had just bought.

-John, what did you do ?! Asked Olivia, already stressing herself.

-I just scowled and I think he got scared and burst into tears.

"Jesus, you had to ruin my Sunday, didn't you?"

-Sorry, look give me here, I promise I will stop him crying. - John said as if begging, did not want the blonde on his foot. Olivia surrendered and John began to rock him slowly and resonate a song he knew softly to the baby that was slowly calming down, Olivia just watched, not long after the baby slept.

"You really have a way." Olivia let the phrase slip and then realized what she said. "Anyway, thanks for correcting your own mistake."

-Pleasure is mine. They were in an uncomfortable silence, Olivia wanted to send him away, but considered him now, could not shoo him away, John did not know how to say goodbye.

-Good.

-Good. I better go. He answered leaving the room.

-Your bag. - answered the blonde reminding her of the bag where the toy was.

"Of course, I was forgetting." - John said sounding nervous, was leaving once more when Olivia called him again.

-I'm sorry for the ending, you really agreed. - Olivia said sincerely, knew a little of the pain that the man felt for a year ago.

-Thanks Olivia. Saying that he withdrew.


	2. Apology

One more chapter !!!!! Warning: Heavy language if you don't like it, get out. I know Rose is going to be very different, but I must, so sorry. Sorry for the errors in English formatting this platform is very difficult for me.

* * *

What a disgrace on the week. There was no way this was happening to her, there was no way! Last Sunday he found out that his boyfriend was gay, but the problem was that he found out the hard way: he cheating on her with one of his friends, lost two rabbits in a staff, only with her for a phrase of that match in reverse; it filled her head because she had hope, she really believed it would work this time, if she was attracted to the guy different from the previous one, he was a funny guy and super kind and affectionate and sensitive ... she was the idiot for not having seen, a beautiful one blind, congratulations Rose, she thought; With all this going on, the rudeness in person ended up discounting everything and everyone starting with the guy he bumped into just after seeing the horrible scene of the betrayal gave her chills, no offense she was super in favor of homosexuality had Jack as proof, but happen that was slutty with her, was that hard to say? He eventually lost his job and almost lost his apartment, which pays half with money and half with tears.

"Bad week?" Jack asked, waking her thoughts, he put a glass in front of the brunette and poured a shot of tequila.

"This will improve your mood, baby." -Thanks. She gratefully drank it all at once, the liquid tearing at her throat, slammed the glass on the wooden countertop at once, and Jack poured another shot.

"Needing to be knocked down today?" - Jack asked amused, knew the guy for years, he is the kind of friend you can trust because he understood mostly relationships, his main advice was "do not have a relationship" the guy was a complete chicken, but knew to be a friend and respected Rose a lot.

"Needing to disappear, but that's good too." He said raising his glass again, indicating that Jack should have tequila in the same way. Shouts were heard and the two turned to see two guys and two women having disputes over alcohol.

"I can't drink in peace today." Complained Rose.

-Love your princess, today I will profit from those guys. Jack replied excitedly and going back to the guys, not before leaving another dose for his friend.

Looking better at the group Rose soon recognized one of the guys, it was the blessed one who bumped into her on the day of the betrayal, was stressed, but had a vision of the man that day when he told him to fuck himself loud and clear in the middle of the street unknowingly stopped to watch him tall, very tall 1.80, skinny slim, but not so much he had some muscles, well, she wanted to believe, neat, shiny, and possibly silky hair wanted his hair like that every day; Big beard gave him a rebellious air, but it must be uncomfortable to kiss him with that huge beard, but it was very beautiful and matched him, had a beautiful smile and warm brown eyes, Rose stopped for a second when she began to analyze the guy like that? Why was she doing this? Not going to catch the guy, after so much disappointment, it was better to take a break from any kind of relationship or have sex she wanted; decided to forget about the guy and continue taking the tequila, would heal him more, waved to Jack who approached and put another dose she asked him to leave there that she took care, did not want to disrupt his business.

In half an hour, Rose drank almost half of the bottle and could still get another shot in the glass at least because alcohol was already taking over her mind, the proof of that was the thought of going to the guy on the other side of the bar. apologizing for what happened a week ago, and he might not even remember who she was, but the alcohol was controlling her in a way she had no choice, or rather, didn't care if he remembered or not, got up from the bench Feeling dizzy, but able to stand, walked quietly to the table where the group was and stopped where the man could see her what happened at the time, the whole group stopped to look at her which caused embarrassment in the chestnut .

-Erm ... hello, I do not know you remember me, but ...

"You told me to fuck myself on Sunday." - He answered naturally, the shame grew even more, shit! Why did I have to invent this? He sure is pissed at me and will humiliate me, Rose thought, already feeling her eye fill with tears.

"So I just wanted to apologize all right? I was rude to you what not and of my way I am super good people, but my day was not good, I came to apologize a week later because I was lucky to see you here, sorry for telling you to fuck you ok ?" Without noticing she realized that she ended up talking too loudly.

-Are you okay? And it was just then that she realized that no one all week asked her that question, nor did she even wonder, she never felt so special and that was the trigger for the tears to come, tears streaming down her uncontrolled face. It surprised John that he got up and hugged her, the will came in that moment automatically, she looked so small and fragile, someone lost needing attention, instinctively he hugged her and felt good about it, glad that he felt out of place. he would be chipped.

"How about drinking?" It is the best medicine. He advised.

"I already drank." She said in a tearful voice.

"Then you need more, bartender bring the vodka!" -The man shouted and Jack soon answered him, my God she didn't even know his name and was accepting vodka from him, yes she would accept had nothing to lose but well she could be with a friend to make her aware right? Jack?

"Let's drink." The man handed her the glass of clear liquid and she gladly accepted, it was as strong as the tequila, but she felt it burn more in her throat, the group shouted encouraging her to drink more, she sat next to the mysterious man, She turned to him and asked.

-What's your name?

"John, what about yours?"

-Rose.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. And that was the last thing she remembered that night.


	3. Cross puporse

Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

She woke up feeling her head throbbing and her throat dry, Jesus what had she done the night before? She opened her eyes wide and felt awkward as if she wasn't in her house but not in pants.

-Good Morning. - she turned her face scared to hear that voice, lived alone so there was no one is with her in bed, another thing, that bed was very soft, knew very well how much your mattress looked like stone under her back, from that two conclusions were drawn: first, she was not at home, second she was almost naked with a man by her side, resulting in sex.

"You stupid bastard son of a mother." She shouted getting up from the bed and feeling the headache take over making her sit on the bed. -What did you do to me? You took advantage of me ?! She screamed once more feeling the stupidest person on earth, how could she let this man get her drunk just because he was kind to her? Last time it didn't work out and not now, I had to get out of there maintaining the rest of her dignity and taking care of her body that was asking for a good coffee with aspirin.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked, putting on a shirt and approaching her.

"Don't get near me, you ... you ... Argh." She started pacing around the room gathering her sandals, jeans and strapless bra, leaving the room trying to put on her pants.

-Rose listen, we ...

"You don't dare say it out loud, I don't need to hear it out loud, thanks." Rose managed to put on her pants and opened the door leaving the house, wanted to cry a lot, but would hold even at home could not show weakness to anyone else.

"Is John all right?" -Rose looked next house seeing two women next to each other with a baby.

-Yes, she's just a friend ...

-I'm not your friend and I don't like you, you sucker! Cried Rose, knew she was embarrassing, but these days were being the worst for her and it was destroying her, she wasn't feeling the same anymore, she never screamed like that or cursed, at least not so much. God what was she becoming, what was the universe doing to her?

-I liked her. Olivia murmured.

Rose stalked out, didn't want to hear any more from this man or anyone close to him, would never set foot in this house again was a promise, this she would keep.

"Is that the crazy woman I was with you yesterday?" Alex asked entering John's house with Olivia.

-Yes it is. -John sat on the couch and took a deep breath, now felt the consequences of the chestnut screams, his head hurt more than the time he woke up, he had the damn unlucky to know a complete clueless.

"Why did she leave like that?" Looks like you ... -Olivia commented smiling, but soon fell apart to find the possibility valid.

"She thinks I took advantage of her to have sex, but none of that happened yesterday."

"So you didn't have sex?"

-I could not speak my name right think I could have sex?

"You are a very impossible person." Commented Alex who was holding the baby.

-Thanks ... hope this was a compliment?

-Catch. -Olivia appeared with a cup of tea and handed it to John.

-Wow, you're much sweeter with me.

"Shut up and drink." Cried Olivia, annoyed by John's teasing.

"You should talk to her." Alex proposed.

-Why would I do that? Did you see the way she treated me?

"Make things clear with her, I don't think I should leave a problem like that, the universe can be pretty motherfucker with you."

John shut up and drank another cup of tea, was in a deadlock now call her or not? He remembered a few things from last night and one of them was that Rose gave her her phone number, well .. I didn't know if she wrote it right, but it was hard to test, now the question that hung over her head was ... worth it? She'd been heartbroken twice this past year, wasn't in the mood for anything serious just fun and some sex, she hoped she'd done yesterday, but the night with Rose was a lot more fun than she thought it would be, felt good about her and didn't need to. sticking anything in it ... yeah, maybe clarifying things would get a friend.

-I'll call her later, now I just want to get some sleep, it was a very busy morning.

"Get a good sleep and decrease in drinks is not good for you." - Alex recommended, liked her, really liked, as a woman, Alex's gestation were the best nine months for him, being able to comb her hair, attend classes, take care of her, the baby and see her return with that loving look, he knew who was deluding herself, but liked to receive it, but in time this admiration passed, had to pass, and now considered her a great friend.

-Good sleep I may have, but the drink is part of me I'm the international playboy remember? To drink is to live.

Alex smiled and left the house with Olivia and Julius leaving John alone with his thoughts.

Ymhymhymhymh

She closed the door and allowed the tears to fall, stupid, stupid! My God I don't even know if I used a condom! She scolded herself in her thoughts, her head was really at unimaginable levels.

"I need to sleep and dream about ponies, yeah, ponies and ice cream and chocolate. She muttered to herself as she went to the bathroom, took off her clothes and stopped to look in the small mirror, was feeling the most boring person on earth, took a strand of her hair and fixed her gaze on her, it had been a long time since. she didn't dye her hair, she didn't feel like it since Jimmy, she just went back to the brown locks, maybe one day she'll come back.

He took his shower without a problem and felt much better, was dressing when he heard the phone ring and picked it up to answer without knowing who it was.

-Hello?

_"May I know why you don't answer my calls?"_ She pushed her phone away from her ear with her mother's screams, now she knows where she learned to scream.

-Sorry mom, is that I went out and left the phone at home.

_"Do you want to kill your mother from the heart?" Look, I'm already old. _

–Mom you are only 55 years old. Rose said rolling her eyes at her mother's drama.

_ "Anyway, how was the week?" _Her mother asked and wanted to turn the phone off in her face, why did everyone have to ask about her life? She decided not to say anything, one time she had to know what was going on for her mother, but now it wouldn't be.

-The same as always, a total boredom. - Said trying to sound normal, but she was a terrible liar.

-_When you want to tell me I'll be here, but when you come home visit me I miss you._ Asked his mother.

"I need to raise money mom, my life here isn't the best, but I swear I'll try to go later this year." How is Mickey? -Rose asked about his friend to leave this topic that insisted on pursuing her, his own life.

"_Being happy with Martha, you did the best putting these two together, you know?"_ -Rose nodded even without his mother seeing, was happy for his friend, he needed someone better than her and Martha was the perfect option.

_"I have to go, honey, I have a date." _Warned his mother.

-Who is the lucky one? Asked Rose amused.

_"Chris, his name, a complete cat and gentleman should know him."_

"I will go when I go there." Mom I'm going to lunch kiss.

-_Kiss_. She turned off her cell phone and went to her bed sleeping just as she lay down.


	4. That night

Someone knocked on the door scaring John who took care of Julius while Alex and Olivia had left, the baby gave a little work, but it was tolerable and could bear there were worse Julius children that he was sure. He walked to the door and opened to see Alex.

"Come in, I'll get the bag." - John said walking up to the second floor to get the bag that Olivia left with diapers, talcum powder and ointments for the baby, took the bag and went downstairs watching Alex play with the baby, stopped to see the scene, that's how he imagined when Alex had the baby, in that little moment he imagined the perfect life with her, that little baby being his son with Alex and she standing there with him.

-John! They scare at Alex's scream.

-What?

-You were standing there looking at nothing, all right?

-Of course, nothing much just turned off a little. Here is the bag.

-Thank you ... John did you call Rose? -John sighed, again that.

-I'll call.

"That has been two weeks." Alex said taking out his cell phone and handing it to John. -Call her.

"Alex".

"Come on or I'll hit you." Threatened the now rosy blonde, Alex could dye her hair white that John would find her the most beautiful person in the world. John sighed in annoyance and went to get the paper Rose handed him with his number, then returned and pulled the phone from Alex's hand at once, to demonstrate his enormous desire to call the woman.

He dialed the number, clicked on and put the phone to his ear waiting for the young woman to answer, the tension taking over John, he did not know if that number was really hers he hoped it was and it was not, but would only know his true reaction when the person answers the phone.

-Hello. -John caught, knew that voice, was really Rose and surprised even more with what he was feeling now, was glad it was her.

-Hello, Rose? He asked to make sure it was her.

-Who is talking? She asked suspiciously.

"This is John, the guy you met ..."

-The profiteer. She cut. "How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me that night." Look, I wanted to tell you that ...

"Do we use condoms?" -Rose asked and John shut up to make sure he heard right.

-What?

-Look I've been worried for two weeks because I still do not remember anything that happened that night, the only thing I know is that we had sex, only I'm afraid of getting pregnant ...

"We don't have sex." -John cut her already tired of this problem.

-What?

"We don't have sex." John confirmed again, leaving Rose in shock. She had done this whole scene for nothing, felt more ashamed than before.

-There. My. God. As I'm stupid, sorry John is that ... oh my God I didn't have sex. -Rose celebrated not paying attention that John listened to everything.

-Rose. Called John.

-Oh! The phone is still on, John I'm sorry for what I did to you that day ... but I'm really curious to know ... you know ... what happened. We can go drink at Jack's bar where you started and you tell me what really happened.

John was surprised by the request, did not imagine she would do it, thought she would just hang up in your face ... it is apparently she was right, she was a good person.

"Wonderful, what time?" He asked excitedly, that had improved his mood, looked at Alex remembering she was here and made a thumbs up for her that smiled in response, she as always being an amazing friend to him.

–Today at 19:00.

-I'll see you there. He hung up the phone and smiled at Alex who celebrated.

"Got a date?"

-Yeah ... thanks Alex.

-Friend is for these things, now give me the cell phone I need to go back before Olivia gives a shit.

He handed it over and opened the door for Alex, went upstairs to the bedroom to play some of his guitar.

Boe's Bar 19:00 p.m.

He entered the establishment and looked around the place for Rose, but did not find her soon thought he arrived too early, at least that was what he wanted to believe, since when he left home thought about the possibility of giving her a cake and never again talk to her because he certainly wouldn't go after her, and if by any chance he met her again he'd throw her in the face again what she had done to him embarrassing her again. He looked at the clock at 7:02 pm If it was 7:30 pm and if it did not arrive it would go away and by itself would end it; He observed the movement of the bar, was very crowded and rightly liked this bar the last time he came here.

19:15 p.m.

John ordered a beer and took it without haste, spent 15 minutes, normal, woman is usually late getting ready, Lisa took time to get ready when they left did not see the reason when they were drunk she was all over, but did not complain, let.

19:25 p.m.

She must be thinking he didn't come, she must be undecided about coming, maybe he should call to say she was here would be a good one ... no, leave it to her, she called.

19:30 p.m.

It was already finishing the second beer, it is 19:30 pm and she did not show up that was, would ask the bill and go away, did his part and said what should be said; He heard hurried footsteps and turned to see the desperate, it was Rose.

Ymhymhymhymh

Shit! She was budgeting for this month and found a lot of missing bill holes and one of them was the rent, could not take it from his food would starve so would land the landlord, seeing that it was 19:00 bathed fast put on a simple outfit and left the apartment.

-Rose. Heard the voice of the person who least wanted to see at that moment, the landlord.

"Mr. Foreman!" - exclaimed Rose pretending surprise, he was a short chubby, very annoying, but he was good people when he wanted what was very rare.

"I came here to ask you to pay the rent, it's past the deadline and you haven't delivered yet."

"Mr. Foreman, these last few days haven't been very good, I lost my job so I'm definitely out of money, but I promise I can pay later."

-Two days. He said what made Rose angry.

-Two days?! How will I find 250 pounds in two days ?! Mr. Foreman please give me a week. -Rose begged because at the moment was the only thing she could do, I mean ... she could kill him, but she was aware of the wrong, but the thought goes through her mind every day.

-I'm sorry is the most I can give, if others know that I smoothed for you they will want to have the same right and can not let it happen. - He replied and left leaving Rose alone and in desperation, two weeks ago that he started working for Jack, knew that getting another job like Henrik's would be difficult so decided to pout at the bar of Jack who gladly accepted the help, only not enough money yet.

She ran out of the apartment and decided to take a cab because she didn't know when a bus would pass, Jack's bar wasn't far, but she couldn't walk, she arrived at the establishment and went straight to Jack to explain why.

"Sorry, I promise you won't repeat." -Rose apologized putting the apron.

-You took 30 minutes ?! What the hell happened? Jack asked talking with his spare time before answering another table, God! Did it take so long?

-The landlord was collecting the rent I had to explain my situation, but I promised to pay in two days, can you pay me in advance? I swear I work for you on Sunday. -Rose begged with desperation in his voice, needed the money.

-Okay, at least try to serve these customers today, it's very busy today.

"You're ten Jack." - She said giving a huge smile, she had a beautiful smile.

"I thought we would talk today." -John pronounced calling the attention of Rose who remembered that had called him to talk thinking that would not have so much work, well ... she was wrong.

-John! You came, we will talk don't worry I'll fix it. - She said taking two bottles, one of tequila and another of vodka and ran to answer two tables, leaving John alone.

"Do you need another mate?" -Jack asked John who denied, Alex would be proud of him. Rose never said a word to him, the more time passed the more people came along with requests, Rose was to create six arms and four legs so that she walked and took drinks, seeing this rose decided and went to one of the tables that trying to get Rose's attention, it was a group of women.

"So, what do you want for tonight?" - John said with his charming style which made everyone go crazy for him at the time, he was irresistible, they ordered four beers, he ran to the corner of the counter where he was and without problems, took an apron and went to the Freezer.

-What are you doing? -Rose spoke calling your attention.

"Four beautiful girls ordered beer at that table over there." He said pointing. "And I, as a good helper, will serve you."

"Are you helping?" - Rose asked not believing what that guy was doing.

"Yes, so we can talk, you need help and I'll help you." -Rose was shocked by what was happening that complete stranger, yes she still considered him so, was giving him a strength, a great help, just to talk to her.

-Okay, wow ... can helping to serve the tables, the bill is in my charge, Jack will thank. And me too, Rose thought, grabbing beers as well and running to meet two couples. John grabbed the 4 beers and returned to the table.

-Here they are. He said placing the drinks on the table.

"Could you tell if you come for a toast?" One of the girls asked and he smiled seductively.

"I could, but I'm busy right now." -He went out and went to meet others.

When Rose could decide to focus on John, the guy really surprised her, if he wasn't helping out with four tables they would be lost and the way he served customers only, the man was unrolled and a little crazy but the customers were pleased . The flow had already slowed a lot, she looked at the clock at 9:30 pm, damn time went flying, Rose thought, she realized that a group of girls were trying to get John's attention taking notes from a large group of people, decided to take care of the table while he was busy.

"What do you need?" Rose asked politely.

"We want to ask the handsome waiter over there, he's our private waiter." Said one of the women Rose thought to be twenty years intoxicated.

"I'm sorry, but the handsome waiter is busy so you can ask me to serve them until he becomes available." She said neutrally.

"But we want the handsome guy over there, not a dull one." The other girl complained and automatically Rose took a deep breath, her patience worn out.

"At the moment the customer is not having a choice, you might notice that we are in great demand today and so you can't have the waiter you want, so ask them what they want or leave." -Rose spoke extremely annoyed and wiggling in the voice not to scream.

"You think you can treat us like that, it's just a little waitress." The girl who asked for John scoffed.

–You will see who is ...

"Girls called for me?" - John came with her smile and charming style, Rose found his style with all those strings and bracelets and his glued pants that delineated his butt well, she wanted to have a style, but she was more bland than beige panties.

"Um, this little waitress wanted to take your seat, but he's all yours." - Said another girl completely hitting him, Rose rolled her eyes with such shamelessness and left without saying anything, John just watched.

After an hour the bar was almost empty, the girls were gone to Rose's relief, and there was only a group of four men and two guys standing alone on the counter, the group being served by Jack, who was free while the men were gone. customer finished the drinks.

"Hell, I never made so much profit on a Friday." Thanks Rose for helping me, you're being a hand on the wheel and you ... damn I don't even know how to thank you for your help was totally unexpected, but welcome, if you want to pay you ...

-No, no need, just did it to help Rose, we planned to talk tonight and as I saw that she could not decide to help. -John blocked Jack blinking in astonishment, he looked at Rose and smiled.

-Okay then, John right? You can wait for her out there, I'll just settle her payment and she'll be free for you. - Jack answered pulling Rose, John nodded and went towards the exit.

"You can't calm down, can you?" Jack said with a dirty smile.

-What are you talking about? Said Rose, not understanding.

-You already hooked that delight right? And he is a gentleman, rotten finger provided this time.

-Jack I'm not catching him, we will only talk about what happened the night two weeks ago. - Rose explained trying to calm the nerves of the friend.

"You were very crazy that day." Jack said, smiling.

"Where's the money?" Rose asked evading the subject.

-Here it is. Thanks princess, I hope everything works out for you. Jack said handing over a fat sum to Rose.

"I thank you for helping me out at these times." Bye Jack, I love you. - said goodbye.

-Also love you blonde, take care and do not wake up in his bed again without knowing what happened.

"Screw you, Jack." - Swore Rose making Jack laugh, but stopped watching one of the customers call him.

"So ready to go?" Rose asked approaching John.

"Sure, tell me where you want to go, I'm in the car."

"Did we drive to your house, drunk?" -Rose asked not believing.

"We didn't walk and I forgot my car here. -John answered by unlocking the car doors. "So where to?"

Big Burguer 22:40

Rose sighed at the taste of potato chips in her mouth as she missed eating those delights, Rose wanting to take advantage of the situation decided the Big burger as the place of conversation.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Rose asked, seeing John's face of satisfaction as she ate her portion of chips.

"Yes, you have good taste in chips."

"It's my favorite food." -John looked at her surprised.

"Is french fries your favorite food?" Rose nodded. -Wow.

"Anyway what happened after you called me?" -The brunette asked being straightforward

-Well, we had a vodka drink dispute and from what your friend commented you would be sick because you were drinking tequila which not a good combination, after we drank a lot we were already crazy enough to go to a strip club -tease, we were in a car we completely forgot that I had my car which resulted in it being abandoned in front of Jack's bar, getting there we didn't even pay attention to the women doing poly dance, well the women don't, but we paid a little attention, I I kissed the girl who was with me and the other couple caught up.

"And where was I?"

"Dancing on the stage." - John said putting another potato, Rose almost chokes on the soda.

-My God I was doing striptease, you did not take me there why?

-Well, I took it when you shouted saying you were not feeling well, I approached to pick you up and well ... you vomited on my shirt. -The brunette's face flushed at the time, was too embarrassed for one night.

-Excuse. She answered awkwardly

-Okay I had a thick jacket, at the time I just had the shirt so it was just take off the shirt and put the coat, well you loved it when I took off the shirt, but finally I fell asleep and woke up with you calling me saying I wanted to leave so we went.

-On foot?

-Yes, the people decided to stay there, we bet race because I was very sleepy.

-We ran? How do we not fall?

-Yeah we fell, I hit a pole making me smart and you went rolling down a street and ended up vomiting again, you were laughing too much, we continued walking and stopped in a place where the sky was beautiful and looked at the stars . -John decided not to tell that all this they did hand in hand.

"How do we get to your house?"

-I called a friend and she located me, she took us to my house. We came into my house and you kissed me I gladly accepted, but you let me go and started dancing and I went into your vibe, it was really cool, out of nowhere you stopped dancing and said you were hungry I released the kitchen to you and I went to the bedroom to take off my coat, I fell on the stairs. - He commented smiling remembering what happened. -It didn't take long you came crying saying you were the unluckiest person on earth, well started to moan and I listened to you about what was tormenting you.

"What did I say?" - Rose asked nervously, was afraid of what she could have said to him, ok she would rather have had sex with him if not to tell her life.

"About your breakup and your boss who fired you." - He said sincerely what gave relief to the brunette, she smiled.

"Thanks for listening to me."

-Always, after he vented to me he said he was hot and took off his pants and bra, lay on my bed and slept taking me along.

"Do we sleep clinging?" -Rose asked surprised.

"That's what I remember." I was not in good condition either.

Rose was dumb with the man's report, how lucky she was that she was with this guy and didn't have a night she could regret, the night was totally fun to be seen and at that moment she wanted to remember that, but surely would not repeat the dose. They had finished the potatoes with soda.

"Come on, I'll take you home." John said calling the waiter.

"You don't have to do any of that."

-Look I heard your conversation with Jack and I know what is going on, let me make this help to you as a friend. -Rose's heart warmed, how kinder was this my father? No Rose, not in this guy's chivalry, you saw him hitting on the women over at the bar and he accepted the card from one of them he's just being kind.

John paid for the lunch and they drove off, John started the car and Rose drove him home, it wasn't long before he reached his destination.

-Thank you for everything.

-Always here and Rose ... about what those women said at the bar, it's not true, that job is not for anyone and I find you amazing for performing so well.

Damn John! Thought Rose.

\- Bye John. - Rose said getting out of the car.

"Bye Rose and I hope to go out with you again."

-You have my number. She said before closing the car door and entering the building.


	5. Lunch

The phone rang to catch the eye of John, who was cooking pasta for lunch, it was Thursday and he had free time after his work on the website; he took out his cell phone and checked who it was, when he saw that it was Olivia or even bothered to answer it, a week ago Alex and Olivia are making excuses to get his beautiful beard, yes he was jealous of her and he would not allow those two to take she, Alex and Olivia don't know how hard it is to grow and look beautiful, but the two want to take it out to see if he would be better with or without, but he would not be their guinea pig. The door slammed and John answered it, found Alex.

-What?

-Good morning to you too grumpy. Why didn't you answer your cell? - Asked Alex entering John's house without permission, yes she was his close friend after all and yes she would be free.

-I'm saving the existence of my beard.

-Why are you so protective with that beard?

–She is my charm! What am I going to do without her? -Alex rolled his eyes at the drama of John.

-Are you going to be younger?

-Do I look old with her? I thought you liked the beard. He said with a hurt tone in his voice.

-And I like it, but ... it won't kill you to take it out for us to see, which will be just once.

-Is that what you came for? John asked.

-No, I came to call you for lunch tomorrow at Olivia's and you will cook, I miss your food and Olivia too, but she will never admit it and you owe me for calling 1:00 am to pick you up at middle of the street with your friend.

-OK.

John's phone rang and he answered when he saw it was Rose.

–Rose? –When mentioning the brunette name Alex decided to pay attention to the conversation.

-John! Hi ... I'm calling to see if you would like to have lunch tomorrow I wanted to ask you a favor, but I wanted to talk to you personally.

John was silent because he did not know how to respond, he had already made an appointment with Alex and was not brave enough to cancel with Rose, what would he do? He was so absorbed that he almost didn't feel the cell phone being taken out of his hand by Alex that he started talking to Rose.

-Hello, Rose? Here she is a friend of John, he had gastric problems and needed to be absent. -John furiously gestured for her to hand over the phone, but Alex ran from it and continued to talk to the brunette who was not understanding anything. -What were you talking to him about?

Alex was silent listening to what Rose was saying, John was nervous, he didn't know what the blonde would do, he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

-Rose, I'm sorry to inform you, but John has an appointment with us tomorrow, a lunch that he can't cancel, but why don't you come? We would love his company and you could still talk to him what do you think? Great? Okay, at noon at Olivia's, it's next to John's, okay bye. -Alex hung up the phone and handed it to John.

-You're welcome. He replied, heading towards the door. –Tomorrow 12:00 p.m. don't be late.

Following day

Olivia's house

12:00 p.m.

There was a knock on the door and Olivia, as the owner of the house, went to see a woman with brown hair in front of her door, remember her, saw her a few weeks ago at John's house.

-You must be Rose, welcome. Olivia replied, making room for Rose to enter.

-Thanks. - she replied shyly entering the house, it was small, but comfortable and well organized, different from her apartment. She headed towards the living room, seeing a blonde playing with a baby.

–Rose, hello! -Alex replied seeing Rose entering the room totally uncomfortable, she did not know why she had agreed to have lunch at their house, she was totally lost with those women treating her as if they were longtime friends and it is the second time that she is seeing them in her life .

-Sit down. -Olivia said appearing. -John is in the kitchen so lunch will be ready.

Rose, without answering, sat on the sofa and stood quietly in the corner looking at every corner of the house not knowing what to do, she looked like a mental patient; Alex and Olivia looked at each other and confirmed by the look, she is perfect for him. Since the screaming event at John's house where they saw her leaving the house, they decided to analyze her, she certainly wasn't like John's ex-wife or Lisa, so they needed to know if she was the right woman for their friend.

-Rose, my name is Olivia and this is Alex, we are girlfriends and friends of John, nice to meet you. -Olivia spoke softly and sweetly, almost unrecognizable.

–Are you lesbians? Nice. I have a gay friend ... pansexual that one even alien he can date. She laughed nervously.

–Rose! I'm glad lunch is almost ready. -John arrived breaking the strange climate that was, Rose thanked. -Did you know Olivia and Alex?

–Yes, they are great people. - said smiling to Alex who returned, John went back to the kitchen, had to keep an eye on the chicken

–So Rose what do you work on? -Olivia asked sitting next to Alex.

-In a bar temporarily, I lost my job and needed to pout to pay for the apartment, so Jack allowed me to work at his bar while I get a steady job. -Rose replied focusing on the baby.

-Do you want to catch it? -Alex asked seeing how much she admired the little one.

-Can? - she asked fearfully, Alex held out the baby to her she received, Rose went into a trance seeing that cute, chubby baby looking at her with those innocent little eyes, she loved that boy, he started laughing and clapping his hands and Rose laughed delighted with the his action.

-He liked you. -Olivia replied smiling.

-What's his name? -Rose asked holding the baby's hands and clapping his hands making him laugh, Rose was crazy about babies and was always enchanted by one, but is afraid of having one due to past events.

–Julius. -Olivia and Alex responded together.

–He is so small and chubby. –Rose commented admiring the little creature in his lap.

–Ready lunch dear. -John warned placing the platter with a roasted chicken in the center of the table. The women went towards the table with stomachs rumbling, Rose might not know it yet, but John was a first rate cook and his food was one of the best things that could exist.

–It has a very good smell. –Rose commented sitting at the table, she handed the baby to Olivia who would breastfeed him.

–John is the best cook I have ever met. –Alex praised putting the food on the plate.

–I don't know how chicken with potatoes can be the best food in the world.

–Your pasta is wonderful with chicken stroganoff, you know, Rose, how hard is it to find a good stroganoff these days? Rose laughed at Alex's drama, liked her, was very excited.

–How about we do beauty session after lunch? –Olivia proposed and John immediately understood, Olivia hated it when he took the hints he was normally quite slow.

–I pass. The man replied.

–John for the love of God, I promise not to take off your beard. –Alex replied angrily.

–I don't promise anything. –Olivia said. –Rose, don't you think it would be interesting to see what John looks like without that huge beard?

Olivia asked trying to win another ally and that would be a strong one, with Rose agreeing Olivia believed John would give in. Rose decided to focus her gaze on the face of John who was taking a sip of water, before she would certainly agree with Olivia, she never kissed a man with a beard that size because it should certainly be a nuisance so she avoided men of this style as much as possible, but ended up liking John with his rebellious way and his beard improved it even more, it turned out that the man's beard attracted him making him sexy and collaborated with his personality.

–No, I like him like that, I don't see a problem. -Rose replied with such sincerity that everyone focused his gaze on her in surprise.

John felt his heart beat faster, knowing that Rose liked his appearance made him even happier, because he didn't need to change anything, he hated pretending to please someone, so he separated from his first wife, she controlled him too much and forced him to be someone he was not; without realizing John smiled at Rose who felt her chest warm, loved his smiles. Alex was surprised by Rose's attitude, the simple and sincere way she said it was the one that left her even more unresponsive, he was liking her even more.

–Less an ally. Olivia murmured, focusing on her food.

They finished their lunch in silence and Rose helped Alex with the dishes. Finishing the job, they went to the room where John played with Julius.

–Where is Olivia? -Alex asked.

-I went to get your torture tools. John replied without looking at them.

–Do you think that makeup products for hair is a torture tool? -Rose asked sitting next to him and picking up Julius.

–When I was married I only heard my wife scream when she got dressed, it was certainly torture. -John replied putting his arm on Rose's shoulder who laughed at his answer.

–Your wife certainly exaggerated the dose, I'm not a fan of makeup, but I use it when necessary. –The brunette replied.

–I like makeup mainly when it came out, Olivia says I look sexy. -Alex replied sitting in the armchair.

–It certainly is. -Olivia appeared with a huge bag full of things for hair, face and nail.

-I can fix your nails, I swear they will be divine. -Rose asked John who looked askew.

-I don't see any problems with my nails.

-Give up being fresh, come on. -Rose handed the baby to him and went towards Olivia's huge bag and took out a deposit to put his hands on and went to the kitchen to fill with water, went back and put John's hands inside the deposit. -Stay with fingers inside me when I say it is good, in the meantime I will help the girls.

Rose took the baby and put it in the corner of the room to play in the sight of the four and went to help Olivia to treat Alex's skin, John sat like a goofy man with his hands in the pot, Alex and Olivia found the face of John, realized that Rose was bossy when she wanted what they supported even more since her friend was stubborn like a mule at times.

Alex got cream on his face and his hands were also in a jar, Rose took care of Olivia's hair that she loved, Rose had soft hands, almost slept with her putting her hair in the bobe, when she finished Olivia went to take care of her nails Alex and Rose from John.

-There. -John complained for the fourth time. -Rose do you want to pull my nails out?

-Can you stop being loose? My God. -Rose complained by pulling another cuticle from John's nail that suppressed the groan.

–Are you comfortable, John? -Olivia asked sarcastically, John just looked at her and decided to keep quiet.

-Rose, you wanted to talk to me, what was it? -John asked remembering the friend's request.

Rose was nervous, she had forgotten her purpose of coming and now she has lost the courage to ask him for something; she was out of options and had to choose desperate measures, John was her friend for a short time so she didn't think she was all that intimidated however much she now forced him to allow her to do her nails.

-Erm ... so ... I wanted you to help me with something. Rose replied, looking around with embarrassment.

-You can say.

-I wanted to help me ... to ... get myself ... a job. -Rose spoke so low that John hardly listens, almost.

-A job? Of course I help you, I have some contacts who can get you a job without a problem, do you have any preferences?

John said it all so fast and excited that Rose couldn't follow the reasoning.

–For me, anybody will do. -Said not believing that he had any opportunity in his hands.

-OK then.

-Thanks. -Rose was distracted that pierced John with pliers.

-Oh Rose!

-Excuse me.

Alex and Olivia just looked at it and then looked at each other accomplices.


End file.
